Mo'Gule
"History is written by the survivors, determined to live for evermore in memory" Mo'Gule is the God of Totems, Lore and Determination and favors the patient tacticians as well as the enduring warrior. Although unmentioned in his title, he also has a strong connection to Spirits both of Ancestors and of the Elements bound to this plain. History Both Mo'Gule and his brother Krallis can't recall their births, a fact that annoys Mo'Gule to no end. This annoyance changed and focused into determination... determination to discover his and his brothers past. In is quest He discovered a love history and the lore of past civilizations, learning of past triumph and failings, uncovering mysteries and discovering the Pantheon with his brother. Along the way he discovered a wooden, pole like structure, a totem. He saw that this was a way for people to write their histories. He thought it funny at first, but the more he thought the more he liked the idea, the creative designs, the glories ascetic and the enduring stance it would provide. He though it good and began crafting more and more and more until all he currently learned was carved into the wooden structures. Family * Father - N/A * Mother - N/A * Brother - Krallis, God of Dust, Progress and Hunger * Niece - Aadya, Goddess of crystals, balance and enlightened. * Nephew - Kyrull the God of ash, tragedy and sanguine Mo'gule love his family as and uncle would, he enjoyed helping his brother raise his children and teaching them all that he could. His favored pass time during this period was telling the two stories of mighty battles and curious creatures. Spirits Mo'Gule, on his travels, encountered many creatures, the most interesting ghost like beings inhabiting the realm of the gods. These Spirits were of deceased heroes and legendary icons from prior times that he learn from. He thought them curious and decided to make them a place in the heavens and said to the other God "To learn the histories of our creations, wouldn't it be better if we ask them in person". When the creation of Candentia began, Mo'Gule noticed so anomalies that the others did not, Four strong sources of power, where Spirits unlike any he has seen before congregated. This were Spirits of the planet itself, Elemental Spirits created as side effects to all of the gods powers. He communed with them and he was shocked, beings created on accident in a virgin world with history of their own and determination to acquire more. Mo'Gule laughed and thought "They are worth of their place in this world and are bound to it, but they are unable to manifest physically upon it... i shall craft four totems for them, one for each of the different variations and they can help the land and it's people." And so, Mo'Gule crafted the Wind Song, River Cheer, Fire Dance and Earth Clap Totems at the wells of spirits. As they made connect, the area around them shifted and changed as the spirits helped create the lands, Crisp fresh water; Cool refreshing breezes; Warm rejuvenating springs and Rich hardy ore. Duty's Bond During his time among the pantheon, he meet the God of Anvils, Belief and Innovation, Amoni. Mo'Gule immediately enjoyed his company as he reminded him of his bother and of him, Determined to progress and to advanced his craft. The two began to talk and a deal was struck: Mo'Gule: Dear friend, I require a weapon, if you forge it for me I will craft a gift for you in return. Amoni: A simple task, i'm sure I can fulfill your request, but what could you give me in return? innovation looks forwarded, not back. Mo'Gule: You will see my friend, Know that you might find more use in the past then you think. So Amoni worked day and night, hammering metal against his anvil, forging an Axe that when finished would be taller then Mo'Gule and an edge that could cut reality in one swipe. After Three days and Three nights, Duty's Bond was finished, a mighty Greataxe fit for a God and Amoni call for Mo'Gule: Amoni: I have finished your weapon and it is dubbed Duty's Bond! Mo'Gule: Ah, a marvelous Axe, I am not worthy of it though i shall still accept, and for you I gift this tome dubbed Rune Keeper. Amoni looked at it confused, then he opened the book with amazement, everything that Amoni had forged, every design he had ever though of, written inside and everlasting book, with more pages to spare. Mo'Gule turn and walked away, leaving his new friend with one comment; " To innovate and look forward, one must first look at the past so that they can learn from their mistakes." Category:God/Goddess